


Seriously hot as fuck

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, i made them see each other in a sex shop bc obviously, ian is trying to treat his man too, mickey had a pissy day without the boyf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Prompt: can you write one where one of the guys is running errands and kinda having a bad day but while waiting in line in a store he sees someone really hot. They keep staring until they realize that it's their boyfriend





	Seriously hot as fuck

Mickey stirred when he felt a firm but hasty pair of lips pressing against him. Blinking slowly, he looked up and couldn't help smiling at Ian's grinning face. His far too goddamn happy in the morning boyfriend informed, 'sorry. Couldn't help it. You look so fucking good when your sleeping. See you tonight?'

Mickey frowned internally for a moment as he remembered Lip had been bitching for Ian to help him for a week now and he would be spending his whole day with his brother. Mickey yawned, 'yeah. Have fun with smartass, love you.'

Ian pecked his forehead and murmured, 'love you more. Bye,' before hightailing out of their bedroom and apartment as he was already late. 

Mickey burrowed back in the blanket and thankfully Ian's warmth was still surrounding him as he curled up where his lover had been sleeping next to him and figured a few extra minutes of napping wouldn't hurt him...

~

The Milkovich boy woke up with a dry throat, blearly unfocused eyes and a vague headache. To nobody, he muttered, 'what the fuck?' Checking the time on his too bright phone, he audibly groaned. 

Fucking perfect, he thought, feeling a shitty mood beginning to develop. He had wasted most of the day doing jackshit and apparently had snored through all the not so helpful alarms Ian set up on his phone for him.

Mickey became even more pissed off when he noticed a missed call on his phone from 'firecrotch <3'. They always have a quick conversation when the couple spent the day apart and now Mickey had missed their daily chat which had royally fucked up his schedule.

Grumbling, Mickey rested a cigarette between his pursed lips and called him back. Mickey grumpily realised he had missed his chance when Ian didn't pick up and Lip had probably dragged him off to their next stupid errand together. Mickey rolled his eyes as he dragged himself out of bed.

~

Mickey spent the next few hours with gritted teeth as his day worsened with every-fucking-thing that happened to him. Grumpy and snappy, he stomped into their local sex shop to pick up some more lube. The regular cashier laughed at him, 'hey again, if looks could kill, huh?' Mickey flipped her out and wondered since when the hell he had gotten so friendly with the woman.

He ignored her giggling and focussed on grabbing the necessities. Once Mickey had retrieved the slick, he wandered over to the vibrators section and grabbed a black toy labelled as 'the perfect, large, curved prostate massager.' Deciding he very much deserved a treat, Mickey picked one up and joined the back of the line.

Mickey smirked as he saw a tall, broad shouldered man in front of him with the same toy in his hand. He hummed appreciatively at his red hair and idly thought the guy was seriously hot as fuck, almost as hot as his Ian.

Mickey peered closer at him and felt a complete fucking idiot. 'Gallagher?' Ian whipped around quickly and laughed, 'the hell are you doing here? Was just 'bout to come find ya.' Mickey wiggled his items in his face and grinned, 'same as you, apparently.' Ian nodded wisely and spoke knowingly, 'knew you'd like that. 'S why I was buying it.'

Mickey poked his abs and admitted, 'oh my god, I was totally checking you out before I realised it was your dumbass.' Ian shook his head fondly, 'seriously?' Mickey nodded and bit his lip and Ian teased, 'always staring at men when you're out?' Mickey narrowed his eyes and retorted, 'only giant carrot tops so guess you're in luck I don't see many.' Ian chuckled with a wink, 'better not. C'mon, get buying and let's go home and try it out.'


End file.
